


Child of the Waves

by DaizyDoe



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: F/M, mermaid!au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-23 14:10:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7466361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaizyDoe/pseuds/DaizyDoe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gisla is a mermaid who hates all humans, Rollo is a human who loves her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Child of the Waves

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lauredessine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lauredessine/gifts).



One wave after another shattered into a thousand white shards against the jet black rocks. The water frothed and churned as if its rage and hers were one. She had been waiting seven years for this day and this opportunity would not be squandered. 

A small boat was being tossed upon the violent waters, and in that boat was a man. Today would be the day she would have her revenge for a debt left unpaid. A life for a life, that is what she needed to close the bloody circle of events. 

Despite all her father’s warnings to remain hidden, to stay safe by remaining secret, she was going to act. The storm would conceal her movements well enough. Soon she would have him below the surface so that she could watch the light leave his eyes as his lungs filled with water. 

She swam from her concealed hiding space from among the cliffs to near by the little boat. Lightning tore across the agitated sky when she broke the surface of the water to spy her prey. For the briefest moment she felt his eyes fall on her. She could not understand how that could be. She was one with the water; a child of the waves.

She decided that he had not seen her. That would not be possible. And if he had he would write her off to be some other creature of the sea until it was too late for him to get away. 

Drawing up all of her courage she readied herself for the deed. This would be the first mer-drowning in two hundred years. He deserved it though. They all deserved it. All humans were savages, and why should she not treat them so? To ignore them as her father wished was nothing short of an act of cowardice. It was not her people who poisoned the water and stole all the fish. It was not her people that drove the mermaids further from the shoreline each year in fear. And it was not her people that took her mother from her when she was so young.

Filled with a new, fearless rage she swam up to the side of the boat. It would not take much to tip it in this storm. Once he was in the water he would panic, and that would be her chance to drag him down. 

As she reached up for the side of the boat something unexpected happened. His hand grabbed hers.

She tried to pull back in terror. What was he doing?

His grip was like iron and she could not slip away. She beat her tail hard as she tried to get away, to no avail. She gave a final tug and he followed her into the ocean, beneath the stormy waves. 

She waited for him to panic. For his chest to heave and then fill with water. For him to lose all sense of direction and be an easy kill for her, but he did not. He seemed perfectly calm and at peace. Then he opened his eyes.

Such eyes she had never seen before, they were so unlike her own in every way. They were the deepest of greens and held a thousand storms within them. They were wild passion and fearless beauty. And in that moment she understood that his eyes were the sea. 

She was so captivated that she did not act when he began to look upon her. She could not swim away in fear. She could not drag him down to a watery grave. All she could do was stare upon him and wonder if he was a child of the sea too. In a different way. In a different sense he seemed to belong here. 

Her mind clouded with her own musings she did not notice him swim closer. And when he was within arms length she almost felt as if she were under bewitchment because she could not seem to move. All she could do was wait in excitement about what he would do next. 

Her captivation was so complete that she did not shy away or flinch when he came close to her and placed a kiss on her lips. As if he did not know that to kiss a mermaid was to be cursed by the sea.

**Author's Note:**

> This is all Laure's fault. I have about one million other things I need to be writing, but she posted such great fan art. And what can I say, I've got a thing for mermaids. This is probably going to be a one shot. Unless Laure makes more art, then all bets are off. 
> 
> Her work can be found here. 
> 
> http://laure-demontety.tumblr.com/post/147243843994/rolisla-mermaid-au-rollo-is-a-fisherman-and


End file.
